


主明/明智吾郎危机一发（出题篇）

by Akechi_Yumeko



Series: 明智吾郎危机一发 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, shuake
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akechi_Yumeko/pseuds/Akechi_Yumeko
Summary: 明智存活if。与友人阿云的合文（阿云：Day1、3、5、question。梦子：Day2、4、6、7）。





	主明/明智吾郎危机一发（出题篇）

The first day

明智吾郎在白色情人节前六天收到了一封勒索信。

他从狮童的宫殿中痛苦地醒转已经有一段可以说是不短的时间。来栖晓将他彻底打败后，狮童正义认知内的明智吾郎对着被它称作人偶的本体举起了枪。可以说是滑稽剧一样的展开，明智吾郎所认为的那个本就不该被生下来，从未被人期待过的孩子——果然得到了最不甘心也最适合他的结局。

两声枪响，最后在耳边回响的是那个人敲击着闸门的声音。真好笑，什么时候明智吾郎也会有这样的感觉？眩晕伴随着疼痛逐渐在脑海中化作实体，自诩为恶魔的少年失去了意识。可惜，醒来的时候他不在地狱也不在天堂，明智吾郎感觉全身都蔓延着可怕的疼痛，四肢仿佛铅块一样难以驱动。他的手指慢慢移动着触碰自己的胸口，结果只摸到了大片干涸的血痂。

明智吾郎，很不幸地活了下来。

他搞不明白自己为什么会活下来。  
他也不想去找任何人。  
所以他逃跑了。

前略，按下不表。在经历了根本不想重复的辗转奔波之后，几乎身无分文的他暂住在了一栋距离涉谷远到难以一天往返的郊区民房内。之前的工作肯定不能再做，明智吾郎也不想耿直地去自首。比起靠着吃一辈子的牢饭自取其辱，他更希望就这样靠着每天干点杂活勉强维持温饱。正义的魅力名侦探沦落到这种境界，明智吾郎自嘲着，光凭这人生经历就可以写一本传奇自传。

好了，还是说说勒索信的事情吧。

明智吾郎翻转信封，洁白的硬纸四四方方，让他那双刚刚结束工作、脏兮兮的手显得更加明显。指尖在白纸上留下了一丝污渍，明智吾郎像是想起什么不快的事情啧了一声，用可以说是很粗暴的手法拆开信封——里面只有一张薄薄的纸张。比起信封略有泛黄的纸张从里面软软地掉出来，像是没有重量一样掉在他的手里。

我明明三天前才刚刚交过房租。明智吾郎想着这杂七杂八的事，手指一翻把叠好的信纸展开。纸张约莫有他两个巴掌大小，但是上面却只有短短一句扭扭曲曲的手写字迹。

“把心交出来，否则你的朋友就完蛋了。”

……哈？我哪有什么朋友？

栗发青年的大脑出现了一瞬间短暂的空白。这滑稽到像是恶作剧一样的恐吓，反而第一时间让他想到了曾经被他唾弃的那个心之怪盗团。把心交出来这种话，只有那个阁楼垃圾会说这种装帅又恶心到不行的台词。  
五秒后他又立刻恢复了冷静。虽然内心深处悉悉索索的声音开始久违的不断响动，但是现在人格面具的能力应该已经消失了才对。比起恶作剧，这封明显带着知晓认知影响的信在他看来也很有可能是狮童残党对他的报复预告。狮童正义落马之后，自己行迹全无也找不到尸首，只能被当做失踪处理。可是他颠覆了所有人、包括自己的预料活了下来，那么也不能排除会有知晓这件事，想要把废人化事件相关人士斩草除根的人存在。

毕竟明智吾郎可是下手杀了不少人，真真正正双手沾满鲜血的杀人犯。他没有朋友，只会有数不清的仇家。

他这么想着，嘴角勾起熟悉的弧度，扭曲的表情被已经长长的头发掩盖在阴影下一瞬而逝。五指收拢，信纸随着沙拉沙拉声在明智吾郎手中变成一团弹落进路边垃圾桶。再次抬起头，他的眼神里除了冷漠又多了一丝警惕。

最后救了人又如何，最终活下来了又如何，想要自己去死的人还不是满天满地到处飞。和来栖晓的交易最终也只是交易而已，狮童已经伏法，他做到了，还拯救了世界，明智吾郎最终还是没用的家伙……。脑海中不断划过这样的短句，来栖晓的脸和狮童正义认知中自己的脸闪现着。真挚的眼神，无光的双目，为了拯救他而发出的呼唤，为了杀死他而吐露的低语。

已经够了。

几乎是下意识地举起拳头击打自己的脑袋，沉重的钝痛在意识深处响起，那些画面也像是土石崩塌一样四散成灰。明智吾郎疼的咬住牙关，齿缝间发出嘶嘶的响声，他几乎像是夹着尾巴逃跑的狼，抵着门把自己塞进了屋子里。青年靠着门板坐下，暗红色的双眸在昏暗的室内连光芒都映照不出。

同伴之类的，永远也得不到。  
被爱之类的，一次也没有过。

被明智吾郎遗落在邮箱附近的信封被带着凉意的风卷起，吹到了不知何处。

 

The second day

今天的工作是帮着自己的房东去找猫。

找猫。要说以前，明智吾郎绝对不会去亲自做这种事，甚至都不会收到这种委托。比起寻找并救助什么生命，他对于寻找并破坏目标来得更为得心应手。认知世界中消散的阴影，是他为数不多可以意识到“自己还活着”这件事的机会。

但眼下已经不是能容许他挑剔的过去，他只能听房东絮絮叨叨完自家的黑猫，有些夺路而逃般地跑出了破旧的公寓。才没走多久，他就看见了那只黑猫。皮毛因为在外面流浪了几天而有些蓬松，似乎还有点卷曲。再加上那双银灰色的眼睛，一瞬间他差点以为那其实是来栖晓的化身。  
说起来，自己现在正在做的事，实际上那家伙才更擅长吧。帮助他人并且义无反顾，即使遭遇前科也毫不动摇。不像自己，仅仅是因为自己不愿承认的事实被揭露出来，就丧失了大部分动力。明明是个阁楼垃圾，却在自己无法拥有的东西和不擅长的领域上，特别到让人嫉妒又不甘。  
汽车的鸣笛声把明智神游的思维拉了回来。他环顾四周，发现自己恍惚间已经跑到了不知道哪条马路的旁边。那只要找的黑猫就蹲在旁边的巷子，悠闲地舔着爪子。那副目中无人一般的神情让明智看着就火大，他进便利店随便买了点泡面和零食当做自己的晚餐，伸手拆开了一包鱼干。闻到味道的黑猫小心翼翼地凑了过来，明智便趁着机会一把捞起它，不顾它的挣扎，凭着模糊的记忆往自己的公寓跑。路上已经有人的视线看了过来，他拉上外套的兜帽将视线全部遮到外面，久违地怀念起了阁楼垃圾的平光镜。  
他把那只黑猫交给房东，意外地倒是拿到了免掉下个月房租的字条作为回报。对于现在的他来说，已经算是很丰厚的报酬了。明智谢绝了房东留他多坐一会儿的邀请，急匆匆地拎着袋子走回公寓。比起在那种地方尴尬地坐一会儿，还时刻担心会不会被认出面容，他宁愿窝在那间破旧的公寓，确保自己的安全。  
但他唯一渴求的安全，也似乎在离他远去——回到门口时，一个黑色的礼物盒放在门前。明智稍微愣了一下，下意识去转动门把手，又在周围观察了很长一段时间。门依旧是锁着的，附近也没有人在，看来对方只是把这个盒子放在这里，便自顾自地离去了。  
明智又在礼物盒旁转了一圈，仔细地观察着，确认附近也没有什么机关后，才蹲下身来，轻轻扯了一下上面红色的丝带。本来就松散的蝴蝶结散落开来，带动礼物盒的盖子也滑落了一点。他用手指推开礼物盒，直到盖子轻飘飘地在地上，才慢慢地探头朝里看去。  
于是，一把沾着鲜红色液体的水果刀，就这样突兀地映入了眼帘。  
“……哈？”  
他发出一个疑问的单音，疑惑着深呼吸了一下。一股熟悉的腥味传入他的鼻腔，对这种曾多次沾满他双手的液体，他几乎是一瞬间就辨认了出来。暗红色的血迹沿着刀刃落在礼物盒的底部，即使是黑色的盒子底，也能看见清晰的痕迹。干净的刀面反射阳光映照出残破的倒影，将他的面庞染上罪恶的血红。  
昨天收到的那封信件突然出现在明智的脑海。若是昨天还可以当作单纯的恶作剧，今天的这个就明显是一种威胁的暗示。或许这是对自己性命的索要，又或许如那封信所说，若不交出自己的心——心脏？还是真心？这种事无关紧要——所谓的他的朋友，就会完蛋。  
“可笑。”  
他撇了撇嘴。就算附近没有别的住户，他只能暂时承认信件和这把刀都是明确寄给他的东西，他也从未有过什么朋友。连合作对象都不曾存在。这种不明不白的东西，寄给自己究竟是什么目的？如果只是单纯要自己不爽，也不用这么大费周章。而要是威胁的话，昨天的那封信又过于小儿科。  
种种猜测在他脑内闪现，又一一被他抹去。不论是哪一个都缺乏着证据，只能停留在推论的阶段。明智烦躁地撇了撇嘴，隔着纸巾把刀拎了出来。那是把很普通的水果刀，超市里人人都能买到，他现在住的公寓里也放着同样的款式。他确认盒子里没有其余的东西，将刀扔回礼物盒，重新包装好后，当做一件证据丢在了房间的角落里。  
真是够了。从他活下来之后就没有过一件好事。要是让他知道了究竟是谁做出这种事，管人是谁都先揍到半死再说。  
带着烦闷和疲倦，明智吾郎蜷缩在床铺上，再度沉入了深海般的噩梦之中。

 

The third day

首先是一道光。

明智吾郎仿佛看见了光芒，那是从朦胧的深处透过晃动的夹层，欢欣鼓舞直射而下的白光。如同浸泡在水中，他甚至迷迷糊糊地能够感受到自己的发丝被水抹散后随着波涛晃动。试着将脚背绷直，膝盖展平后又收起，明智吾郎朝着那道光浮游而起，向它伸出了手。

脱离“水面”后的指尖接触到的是干燥的空气。随着脚下用力的踩踏，水沫从表面飞溅而出，明智吾郎感觉自己的呼吸重新得到了氧气。凌冽的光芒消失了，睁开眼睛看到的穹顶是一片血红的模样……方才湿润的“水面”大概是幻觉。不由自主地、他将手垂下，触碰到的却是软绵绵又还残留余温的肌肤质地——

从“那个女人”的腹腔中，明智吾郎以半截身子暴露在外的景色突兀地从腹中穿出。鲜血和泛黄的脂肪附着在裂口的附近和自己的皮肤上，那黏腻又湿润的触感，就像是真的一样……

“…………嘎、哈啊…！？嘶…咳啊…。”

以相当糟糕的姿势，明智的双肘把躯体抬拉而起后因为重心不稳从床上滚落而下，伴随着肉体撞击地面的闷声，他发出了惨叫。噩梦中糟糕的景色依旧在眼前不断清晰地回放着，明智吾郎抽着气咬紧牙关拼命把自己的眼睛瞪到最大，生怕一闭上眼那片血红又会重新覆盖他的视线。那一阵心悸并不是感受到恐惧，明智吾郎的内心只有大片的茫然。

从地板上慢慢爬起来，他下意识吸了吸鼻子。三月的天气还是偏冷，就算房间里有那么一些可有可无稀薄到能够忽视的暖气，明智吾郎还是觉得刚刚脱离了被褥、和大理石地面亲密接触的自己被冻到伸不直腿。伸手从凌乱的沙发上掏了掏，他从一层层的衣服底下掏出一件看起来面相不怎么糟糕的外套穿上，又扒出一条长裤套好，摇摇晃晃地走进洗漱间。带着污水痕迹的浑浊镜面映照出他带着一层黑眼圈的面容，原本应该是被人人赞誉的姣好面貌经过这段时间的奔波和精神摧残已看不出曾经的好精神——简直和那个明智吾郎已经判若两人。

自从收到那封信后已经过了两天，昨天寄来的是沾满鲜血的刀，今天又有什么惊喜在等待着呢？明智吾郎惶惶地朝紧闭的大门投去视线，那个带着一点锈迹的门把似乎在催促自己将它打开。

这次是什么？新的信件？还是新的“礼物”？

明智吾郎踱步上前，在门前停下脚步。冰凉的门把被他紧紧握在手里，转动之后便吱呀呀地打开。由于睡得不好，他从梦中惊醒时许多人仍然维持着睡眠的平稳。天空中属于夜晚的痕迹还未褪去，比起带来阳光的晨曦，黑夜更加大片地占据天空挣扎着不愿离去。明智吾郎对着凌晨的夜风眯起眼晴，朦胧之中眼前似乎聚起一片雾气。数分钟后他恍神地察觉自己的不对劲，低下头用袖口使劲抹了抹模糊的视线……脚尖似乎碰到了什么东西。

他开始回忆自己刚刚做了些什么。像是被还未散落的星空吸引，不知不觉双腿擅自行动起来，居然已经走到了门下的台阶最底层。明智吾郎低头，在他脚前的地面上突兀地放置着一个土黄色的牛皮信封。

……心脏突兀地砰砰狂跳起来。明智吾郎的双手有一些发抖，他弯腰拾起这个其貌不扬的礼物，手指探入其中时甚至带了一丝微妙的期待感。

里面是一张照片。像是用最简便的拍立得照出来的照片不过手掌大小，可是上面却映照出再熟悉不过的容貌。那是昨天自己从便利店中出来时，为了引诱那只黑猫而向它伸出鱼干的景色。照片似乎有一些因为晃动而造成的模糊，可是画面内被兜帽盖住大半头发的侧颜青年，面前正在贪婪吞食鱼干的黑猫，背后便利店的浅蓝色招牌……无疑都昭示着一样事实。

自己被跟踪了，还是毫无知觉的那种。

如同从头被人浇下一锅煮沸的水，明智吾郎一瞬间感到脑中剧烈烧灼般的刺痛，喉头一阵堵塞。他捏紧那张照片僵硬地回头，双脚踏进房门时就像踩在刀尖上那样快速地弹跳，用及其不协调的动作狂奔进了洗漱间。他的眉头痛苦地纠结在一起，还未给出更多的反应时间，胃酸伴随着昨天吃的那一点东西狂乱地喧闹着从他的食管反流而上，说不出是什么颜色的呕吐物布满了整个洗漱池。火辣辣的喉咙和鼻腔让明智吾郎难过地眯起眼睛，他的手还是攥着那张照片，手腕抵着洗漱台的边缘，另一手颤抖着扭开水龙头，把污物慢慢洗刷干净后干脆把整个头都塞到了水流之下。

冷到骨子里，但是却仅仅只是水流划过面颊的触觉而已。明智等待着，直到大脑和面部都因为寒冷的水几乎失去知觉后，他晃晃悠悠地从洗漱间踩着虚浮的步子栽倒在床，用力呼吸了两口带着霉味的空气。面颊的水迹在被单上浸出扭曲的图案，就好像伏在其上的人真的在哭一样。

“恶心……”

随着绷紧的精神慢慢麻木，明智再次因为疲劳而昏沉地睡去。被捏紧到发皱的照片也终于从他的指尖滑落，软塌塌地栽往地面。

 

The fourth day

再度从梦中醒来，已经是第二天的上午了。明智吾郎从有些脏兮兮的硬板床上爬起身，视线又一次瞥到了飘在地上的那张照片。它依旧躺在离床铺不远的地方，静静地等待着谁将其捡起。明智弯下身子捻起那张照片，恍惚之间，自己的侧颜仿佛露出了一个扭曲的笑容，像是在嘲笑自己的无能和现在的下场。  
他烦躁地咂舌一声，把那张照片扔去了之前的礼物盒上面，又用胶带把它贴在了上面，让那扰人心绪的单面和礼物盒的丝带牢牢地粘在一起。白色的相片背面和黑色的礼物盒格格不入，像是一块补丁一样突兀地贴在那里，又像是封闭盒子上的一个空洞，暗示着他现在的生活。  
这样下去根本没完没了。明智摇摇头，去洗手间狠狠地洗了一把脸，逼迫自己清醒起来。与其被动地处在无边无际的不安之中，还不如早点找到根源，直接扼杀罪魁祸首。然后就一定会是平静的生活，不会再被他人打扰——  
……真的会是这样吗？  
脑中仿佛有谁在质问自己，要求自己看清事实。又像是作壁上观，对他露出满满的嘲讽。  
你以前也是这么相信的吧。结果呢？不还是落到了这个下场，生不如死连行尸走肉都算不上。还不如就这样早点放弃如何？这是你应得的报应，是你苟延残喘下来的必然——  
“闭嘴！”  
幻听随着镜面破碎的声音一同消失了。明智抬起头，发现自己下意识地一拳砸在了镜子上。碎裂的镜面映出片断的倒影，再被他伤口处流下的血液晕染成模糊一片。他缓慢地将拳头收回，面无表情地狠狠拔出嵌进肉里的碎玻璃片，将它们全部丢进了垃圾桶。碎片砸在垃圾桶中，发出细碎的轻响在房间里回荡。  
……轻响？  
明智愣了片刻，猛然想起了什么。他去厨房那边翻找了一下，很快找到了之前还没有扔的玻璃瓶。他拿着玻璃瓶稍稍清洗了一下，又翻找出一段细线和一根木棍。用细线栓好木棍后，他把那一截木根放进了瓶中，把瓶子放在了门边。那段细线则是穿过门缝拉到了门外，横在附近的阶梯上，系成让人看不见的一道警报。  
按照之前的几次事件来说，犯人都一定会将“礼物”放到自己门口。那么，他就必须经过门前的这一段阶梯，并且一定会踩到，或者是勾到细线，从而带动玻璃瓶砸在地上，将自己到来的事实告知他人。而这时，明智吾郎就可以看清究竟是谁在恐吓自己，并将犯人制服后随意处置。  
他找到之前带来的那把手枪，把剩余不多的子弹全都装填进去，确认不会走火后，握在手里，嘴边难得地挑起了笑容。这个计划不会有问题，毕竟犯人这几天一直都会来到自己家门口，今天也一定会偷偷地靠近。只要机关的声音响起，明智就可以摆脱这几天的烦躁和困扰，届时，他就能拿那个人好好出气一番，让那个家伙绝对不敢再来打扰自己一丝一毫。  
这么想着，明智开始盘算起到时候究竟要如何是好。但等待的时间终究有些无趣，他出神了一会儿，最后干脆把手枪放在枕边，握住枪柄钻进了被窝。以他常年来浅眠的习惯，这个机关若是被人触动，就一定会吵醒自己。就算没有醒，玻璃瓶也放在了自己的房间里，犯人就是想进来毁尸灭迹，也无法掩盖他曾来过的事实。  
明智再度在内心里确认了一遍自己的计划，安稳地沉入了梦乡。这次是难得无梦的安眠，等到他睡醒过来，已经是将近夜晚了。窗外的夕阳还没有完全下落，他起身确认了一下机关，玻璃瓶依旧竖立在原地，没有一丝一毫被动过的迹象。  
有点奇怪。难道那家伙已经放弃了吗？  
这个念头刚在明智的脑内出现，马上就又被他甩了出去。现在还只有傍晚，若是随意放松警惕，只会被人趁虚而入。索性前两天买的泡面还有剩了一盒，他随意地拿了一盒当做晚饭，很快就将面条全部吞入腹中，把垃圾倒入垃圾桶里。纸盒和桶中的碎片碰撞在一起，发出让人心烦的声音。  
明智垂下手，看见自己早上没处理的伤口又开始流血，似乎是因为方才烫到的原因。他有点烦躁地随意拿绷带和药水包扎了一下，坐在床上等待着夜幕的降临。夕阳很快下沉，星辰铺满夜晚的天空，再一点一点地暗下去，被城市的灯光遮住光芒。公寓里的挂钟一秒一秒地数着，记录着时间的流逝。  
而明智所设置的机关，直到接近凌晨，都没有一丝一毫的动静。  
不，这不可能。从之前几次来看，犯人放置礼物的时间都是在下午到晚上的时间里，不然也不会有自己在工作后或是晚饭前，才看见那些东西的情况了。难道那家伙今天不准备过来吗？因为离期限很近了，所以在筹划着什么吗？  
还是说……因为他知道，自己今天根本没有出门？  
想到这里，明智不禁觉得毛骨悚然起来。他立即在家里仔细地确认了每一个角落，甚至绕去屋子外面转了一圈，可哪里都没有窃听器或是监视摄像头一类的东西。不，也有可能是藏在了更远的地方，比如楼顶一类，他为了不暴露身份而没有去探查的地方。为了除掉自己，对方已经做到这个地步了吗？如何才能摆脱这种危险，找到根源？如果第七天真的没有照做的话，是否连自己的性命都会被危急——  
“咔嚓！”  
一声脆响把他从混乱的思绪里拉了出来。明智低下头，脚边是倒在地板上，没有碎裂的玻璃瓶。他愣了片刻，才蹲下身去将瓶子重新摆好，把自己摔进了床铺里。  
算了，反正再怎么想也没有用，不如试着再等等看。若是机关在凌晨被人碰到，就可以马上把人捉住。若是机关没有被碰到，或许过几天也会被谁触发。最好就是那家伙不会再来打扰自己，这件事自始至终都只是一场闹剧。  
他看着天花板上的裂痕，慢慢地闭上了眼睛。梦境中，仿佛有谁在放声地嘲笑自己，又像是投来自己厌恶的关切视线。于是他举起了手中的枪，毫不留情地杀死了对面的人，然后任由自己在黑暗中下沉，进入无法记起的噩梦之中。

 

The fifth day

“铃铃铃铃铃——！！”

急促又尖锐的铃声从一团乱的被子中沉闷地传出。明智几乎是毫不犹豫地睁开眼睛，翻身坐起的同时对准前方的位置提起一旁的枪，手指下意识地扣紧了扳机。几声沉闷的咔嚓声令他的大脑一瞬间失去了反应能力，最终他在茫然地扣动了数次后才将眼神的焦点转向枪身上的保险……那玩意根本就没打开。  
吵闹的铃声还在持续。明智吾郎急切地丢开手里的枪，从被自己几乎卷成一条麻花的被褥中翻出一台明显落后时代的翻盖手机。单指一挑他掀开上盖，被唤醒的屏幕上显示出的号码是“未知”。  
终于已经不甘心到需要打电话来威胁的程度了吗。明智吾郎对于这样的不明来电倒是没有几分惧意，不如说由于他擅自认为的、对方的“主动进攻”而冷静了几分。有意识地将慌乱的呼吸缓缓放慢，他按下了仍旧在不断响铃的手机上绿色的接听键。

“——、——……”  
“……喂？”

他意外地发现自己的声音干涩到可怕。大概是由于警惕的缘故，甚至带上了一些凶神恶煞的味道。而对面似乎对明智吾郎的声音无动于衷那样，不论他怎么等待都没有发出任何回应的声音。  
时间一分一秒过去，他自己都没发现，握住电话的手甚至有一些不可察觉的颤抖。对方沉默的对应让他感到烦躁的同时又不知所措，甚至有一些想要默默较劲的愤怒感——先挂电话的人就输了。

空白，空白，紧接着的又是空白。向明智吾郎袭来的无言最终还是令他已经不堪一击的精神发出了惨叫。他慢慢把贴在耳边的手机放下，缓缓按下那个红色的挂断按钮。屏幕上“通话中”的字样瞬间切换成了“已结束通话”，连带着他沉重的心情一起被压回了谷底。  
直到此时明智吾郎才发现，自己已经出了一身的冷汗。

……我又输了？  
脑海中冒出这个念头的一瞬间，明智恶狠狠地吸着气把手机狠狠甩到床铺上。那架可怜的二手机器随着廉价的床垫与它发生的反弹动作再次跃起，啪嗒落到地面。  
闹剧，闹剧，从一开始就根本都是闹剧。

也有可能只是单纯打错了电话呢？或许是这个被自己买来的二手机的前主人的朋友打过来的？要不就干脆是幽灵来电，这样一想反而从别的意义上变得更加轻松了不是吗？明智吾郎一边两眼无神地收拾着地面上被自己用来作为机关的玻璃瓶和细绳，一边脑袋里像是有几百只乌鸦哇哇地吵着闹着在给自己的失态找理由。草草地把绳子套在手指上绕好后胡乱打了个结，明智随手一丢将没用的东西统统塞进因为门轴坏掉都快要合不上的五斗柜里。

手背上传来了疼痛感，昨天胡乱包扎的伤口果不其然一阵阵刺痛着提醒身体的主人它正在准备发炎。一直放着也不是办法，而且如果要做体力活的打工的话，少了一只手能用也很麻烦。明智皱着眉头苦思冥想了三分钟，最终还是决定出去找个小诊所做点处理。  
连续几天的诡异事件在昨天突然停止，而正好自己又一步未出门。如果这真的不是巧合，要不是人活着需要吃饭，手上的伤口还要处理，明智更想继续呆在家里闭门不出。

三月接近中旬的天气不算特别冷，但是吹起的风还带着刺骨的凉意。明智尽量靠着街边行走，把容貌隐藏在自己的卫衣兜帽下，处理了伤口之后本想拐去便利店买点吃的，但是他一眼瞥见那个被写真摄入其中的浅蓝色招牌时便感觉脑袋里突突地疼，只好作罢转身就往家里走。一路上他盯着自己的鞋尖，看着左右脚重复着机械向前的行走动作，心跳突然莫名其妙地开始变快。

非常不好的预感。

脑海中的思虑如同流水般刚刚划去，下一秒他的眼瞳中就映出了最不想看到的景色。明智吾郎感觉自己的身体一瞬间被施了定身术，他的瞳仁不可抑制地收缩，嘴唇颤抖着却一句话都说不出。拼命地想要催促双脚行动起来，但是脚底就像树桩生了根一样一动不动紧紧抓着地面。

太糟糕。糟透了。神经高呼的紧张感让他几乎快要吐出来。

明智吾郎租住的房屋前站着一个人。那是熟悉的面容，不如说看到多次了——对着那副面貌展露过温和的假笑和恶毒的狞笑，曾经用枪口指着长着这张脸的虚假的影子，最后因为拥有这幅容貌的人试图拯救无可救药的明智吾郎，而被唤作这个名字的他选择了……

脚底与地面产生的几声短促的摩擦声令那个人转过头来。他黑曜石一样的双目在看到明智的身影时从迷茫瞬间转换成了惊喜，直直地迎上还在微微发抖的明智吾郎，毫不客气地把他的手腕抓住了。

“终于找到你了…！”  
“给我滚啊！！”

够了。真的够了。不要再来了！不要再来了！！——来栖晓！！！

明智吾郎脑海内的乌鸦们四散飞去。充满惊喜的声音和恼怒的低声咆哮交织在一起，由名为来栖晓的少年一方先反射性地回应，直白的道歉铿锵地将话语弹开了。

“对不起…明智，我……”  
“你要说什么？‘事到如今’吗？…我好不容易才躲着你和你那些该死的万能朋友到了今天，现在你来做什么，彻底杀死我吗、还是说你要和之前那样恐吓我吗？！”  
“诶…什么、恐吓，你说的那是…？我只是让双叶定位了一下你曾经用过的手机，然后再重置了一次异世界导航app的信号源……”  
“够了来栖晓——够了你这阁楼垃圾！！是你干的吧，信也好刀也好照片也好，你要把我逼到什么绝望的地步才甘心吗！！啊啊我知道了你就是那种喜欢拉人一把后再突然放手的家伙吧，是这样的吧！？！”

明智吾郎的眉头狠狠地绞在一起，一直盖在头顶的兜帽由于挣扎着想要逃离对方的拉扯而脱落下来，露出那双充满厌恶和恐惧的深红色眼眸。自认的杀人犯他并不害怕死亡，他独独害怕的是那双试图和他四目相对的眼睛。黑色的瞳孔像是深邃的夜晚大海，如果自己独身一人坠落而下，那迎接明智吾郎的绝对是不可逆转的死亡。

而明智吾郎最害怕的事还是发生了。  
来栖晓什么也没说。  
他只是如同愧疚一般地移开视线，将握在手里的那截手腕扣得更紧。明智感觉脑子里仿佛“嗡”地一声炸开道响雷——

之后他反应过来时嘴角已经带上了一抹血腥味。脸颊一侧火辣辣的疼，转动视线只看到黑卷毛的少年握紧拳头还维持着那个挥出的姿势。他像是下了很大的决心，也不知道是因为太大力还是什么缘故，那副一直用来伪装遮蔽的眼镜掉落在地面。于是不可避免地、两人的视线终究还是对上。

来栖晓的拳头松了松。他缓缓伸手抚上依旧呆站在原地明智的脸颊，指腹划过身为始作俑者的自己打下的那片红肿痕迹。明智吾郎已经完全混乱了，他只能感觉到胸腔内呼吸的空气除了淡淡的血味，还有一股很久没有闻到的味道。

啊……对了。那是勒布朗的咖啡味…。

在不受控制地与来栖晓双唇相贴时，随着辗转的温和触感，明智吾郎蓦地想起这气味的来源。那是他熟悉又讨厌的气味，披着一身疲惫来到四茶那个小小的咖啡屋时，总有他在…总有他在。

“明智，我要带你回去。”

随后长久的沉默渗入了时间。明智吾郎的身后跟着来栖晓，他们踏上曾经被放置着信封的门前楼梯，与放在桌上贴着相片的黑色礼物盒擦身而过，在堆放着各种杂物的五斗柜前互相沉默着，却什么也没做。月光从窗户慢慢透进不开灯的房间内，映照着来栖晓的双目，此时明智才突然明白自己莫名妥协的缘故。

原来那片海，早就已经是他的坟场了。

“我已经搞不懂你到底想做什么了。”  
“明智，你明明知道的，我的意思其…”  
“来栖晓，你别说了。”

背对着黑卷发少年，明智吾郎在卧室的床前停下脚步。数秒后他转过身，袒露着疲惫神色的脸在那一瞬间仿佛重组，露出了一个来栖晓再熟悉不过的温和笑容。

“我累了。”  
“……那，今天就先休息吧，我和你一起。”

听到答复之后，明智那张笑脸就像融掉一样迅速恢复了面无表情。他径直翻身躺到床上，面对着墙壁，背对着来栖晓。少年端详着身体僵硬地侧躺着的人，只是什么也没说地坐下，然后放轻身体的动作慢慢躺到了旁边。

“晚安，明智。”  
“…………。”

来栖晓的声音轻的像一片羽毛。明智吾郎下意识地缩起身子抱住双臂，原本他以为自己的心脏还会因为烦躁持续剧烈跳动，但是胸前的那片区域却出人意料地平和。

——我一定是坏掉了。  
明智放任自己的思考慢慢消失在困意之中，并且脑袋擅自做主强制忘记了之前几天的怪异事件。

一夜无梦。

 

The sixth day

“东西都拿了吗，明智？”  
“反正也没有什么要带的。”  
“……也是。”  
清晨的阳光第一次在明智吾郎眼里展现出些许亮丽的色彩。他靠着门框看向天空，朝阳正巧爬到了大楼的顶端，将光辉洒在他的头上。几天没有好好洗过的头发看起来有点油，几缕发丝不听话地翘在头上，加上几天没睡好的黑眼圈，让明智的样子怎么看都异常狼狈。  
他刚想伸手把头发理下去，塑料梳齿温柔梳过头发的触感就传上了头皮。他抬起头，来栖晓拿着沾了水的梳子，帮他将翘起的头发都梳了下去。见到明智看过来，来栖便稍稍露出一点笑容，拿回了梳子。  
“准备好了？”  
明智这么问，得到来栖的点头作为回应。他有点不放心地重新踏回房间里，环顾了一圈暂住没多久，也不想再回来的房子。冰箱里的东西都被清空了，连带着餐具全部都被摆好。洗手间里的镜子碎片被仔细地清理干净，血迹也同样被擦掉了。破旧的被褥整齐地叠在铺好的床单上，之前扔在床边的塑料袋也不见了。五斗柜里的东西被来栖分门别类整理好，柜门已经关上，甚至还用封条贴了起来。垃圾都被整理在不同的袋子里，等着房东收拾时一并带到回收地点。他打开柜子看了一眼，里面都只是他不再需要的杂物，而那个黑色的礼物盒被来栖放进了柜子的角落，和阴影几乎融为了一体。  
“明智？”  
不太放心的声音从一旁传来。明智转身看去，来栖似乎注意到了他刚刚看着礼物盒的视线，也凑过来看了一眼。他将柜门关上，重新用封条封好，又盯住了来栖那双黑色的眼睛。  
“我记得我之前是把这东西放在桌上的。”  
他指了指那张已经空无一物的桌子，质问般地看着昨天来的不速之客。来栖晓这次没有退缩，只是点点头，指了指已经关上的柜子：“看着很不吉利，就扔在里面了。”  
那为什么不扔掉，非要放在这里？这个疑问几乎是一瞬间浮现在明智的脑海里。可相比昨晚，来栖晓的神情没有一丝一毫的动摇，反而用疑问的眼神看了回来。那双瞳中只有纯粹的担忧和关心，两人这样互相对视了很久，最终还是明智先移开了视线，径直往门外走去。  
“随你便吧。反正我的确也不要。”  
虽然也能留着当证物，但是明智宁可离这件事越远越好。和来栖晓一起离开后，他大概也不会再遭到这种幼稚的骚扰。不管犯人究竟是谁，反正那个所谓的“会完蛋的朋友”，从一开始就不存在，也不会和他有关。  
他站在门外伸了个懒腰，大口呼吸了几下室外的空气。和房间里充斥着的淡淡异味不同，明智从未觉得晨间的空气原来是如此清新。紧张的神经因为昨晚的安眠和旁边人身上的咖啡香气而舒缓下来，连之前觉得刺眼的阳光，在现在的明智眼里也变得略微柔和起来。  
“走吧，明智。”  
来栖把明智本就为数不多的行李装在他曾惯用的银色手提箱中，将那个箱子递给了他。明智从口袋里拿出钥匙，将公寓的门锁好后，把钥匙放在了门前的地毯下方。这是今早和房东说过归还公寓后，房东所说的事项。他随着来栖踏前几步，又再度回过头，看了一眼那间公寓。他曾将这里认作是暂时的避风港，却又因为这一周的事而定义成了危机四伏的孤岛。从逃跑之后，明智就一直窝在一片漆黑的正中央，直到昨晚，有人打开了门，带入了丁点光亮。  
从今以后，他再也不用回到这里来了。  
手被谁轻轻地握住，但并不用力。而明智吾郎没有选择回握，但也没有挥开。他回过头，将那间屋子的景象和那个不祥的礼物盒全部扔在身后，和来栖晓一同迎着朝阳，踏上了通往归所的道路。

 

The seventh day

“晚上好，这里是晚间新闻节目。接下来播报一则紧急新闻。今日晨间六点零二分，警方在一栋公寓后发现了一具中年男性尸体，死因为失血过多。凶器于现场残留，为超市常见的水果刀。经调查，此男性为有多次拘留经历的惯偷，推测为意图入侵公寓进行偷盗时被人杀害。目前嫌疑人范围不明。据报道，这间公寓原本由房东出租给了不知名的青年，但青年已于昨日清晨搬离此处，而房东也在昨日傍晚将这间公寓打扫完毕。街道的附近装有监视摄像头，但由于案发现场处于摄像头死角，且影像中没有拍到任何人。目前案件仍在进一步调查中，后续报道及案件会在节目中进一步说明。”  
“继续播报下一则新闻。今日是白色情人节，各大商场的巧克力店铺几乎都出现了排长队的情况……”

 

The question

危机一发的，到底是谁呢？


End file.
